


I Like What I See

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Insecure Dean, Kissing, Longing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: After catching glimpses of each other at work, Sam is assigned to fix Dean’s computer problem.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	I Like What I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the 2020 Spring Fling Challenge
> 
> Based on the prompt: If I had a nickel
> 
> Recipient:merenwen76
> 
> Beta: firesign10

The first time Dean Smith actually saw Sam Wesson was when they were in the elevator together. Sure, he had seen Sam before, but Dean had only gotten glimpses of him; a tall body making its way off of the elevator or moving past people in the hallway, shaggy, chestnut-colored hair as his head dipped below a desk, a quick, dimpled smile as they passed each other in the men’s room. 

But now that they were the only ones in the elevator, Dean tried to casually look over at the man standing a few feet away from him. He still had the shaggy haircut, making him wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through the shiny locks. Was it as soft as it looked? How would it feel wrapped around his fingers? He turned slightly, offering the man a tentative smile as he noted the yellow polo he was wearing, the muscular biceps bulging out from his short sleeves and just the hint of his collarbone that he could see peeking out from the V of his neckline. Dean licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down the man’s body, noticing how he was a few inches taller than him, with wide shoulders, a broad chest that tapered into a slim waist and long legs. The man was just his type. He sighed at that thought, because really, what were the chances that the man was actually gay, single and interested in him? Dean looked over again to see the man regarding him with a bemused smile. 

Dean was about to say hello when the elevator stopped, the doors opened and the man of his dreams pushed past him without a word. Dean got a glimpse of the man’s ass as he disappeared from his sight and then he let his head hit the wall with a slight thud as he groaned in frustration. “Yeah, way to go, Smith. Sure, ogle the guy like some creep. Couldn’t even say hello to him. You’re so smooth. Really, it’s a wonder why you’re still single,” he chastised himself as he got off on his floor and walked into his office, quietly closing the door after acknowledging his secretary, Valerie. 

Three hours into his day, Dean’s computer froze on him. “No, no, no . Don’t do this!” Pushing himself away from his desk, he got up, pulled his door open in search of Valerie, hoping she could help him out. He slumped in the doorway when he saw her desk was empty, remembering she had left for a doctor’s appointment. “And this day keeps getting better,” he muttered to himself as he walked back to his desk, picked up the phone and placed a call to their IT department. Now, all he had to do was wait for the person to show. Since he wasn’t able to use his computer, he was reduced to making notes on the spreadsheet he had been working on by hand. 

Twenty minutes later a knock at his office door had him looking up from the notepad in front of him. “Yes?” Dean called out and watched as his door was pushed open to reveal the man from the elevator standing there. He suppressed his groan, because what were the chances that Mr. Tall, Hot and Muscular would be assigned to fix his computer issue? 

“Mr. Smith?” the man standing in the doorway inquired.

Standing up, all Dean could do was nod dumbly as he nearly swallowed his own tongue in his attempt to answer the man's question. 

“I got a call that you were having computer problems,” the man stated, pointing to the computer sitting on Dean’s desk.

Dean looked at the computer and nodded.

“Mind if I come in?”

“N . . . no?” He watched as the man gave him a dimpled smile and heard him chuckle and he nearly facepalmed himself. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “No, please come in.” He pointed at his computer. “It just suddenly froze up in the middle of what I was working on. Please tell me you can fix it and that I haven’t lost three hours of work,” he practically begged. “Sorry, I didn’t even ask your name.”

“Sam, it’s Sam Wesson,” Sam stated as he extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Dean replied as they shook hands.

“I’m gonna need my hand back if you want me to see if I can do anything for you.”

Dean blushed, “Sorry,” he mumbled, letting go of Sam’s larger hand. Stepping aside, he gave Sam the room he needed to sit down and work on his computer. He stood there, feeling awkward as he watched Sam work. Fighting the need to break the growing silence between them, Dean peered over Sam’s shoulder. “So, do you think you can fix it?”

Sam shook his head, laughing softly and then looked up at Dean. “If I had a nickel for every time I was asked that . . .”

“Let me guess, you’d be rich,” Dean supplied.

Shaking his head, Sam laughed again. “Hardly. I might be able to buy myself a decent lunch, but that’s about it.” He turned his attention back to the computer letting his fingers click over the keyboard before he looked back up at Dean. “So, now that I’ve fixed your computer and recovered your work, do you think I can find out your first name?”

Dean’s eyes went wide at hearing Sam’s words, realizing that he hadn’t bothered to divulge his first name. “Dean, it’s Dean.” 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Sam commented as he pushed himself away from the desk to stand to his full height. “You should be all set, for the time being. Your hard drive is old, that’s why it froze. I’ll put in a request for a new one. I’m not sure how long that’ll take. Make sure to save your work periodically and you shouldn’t lose anything.” He moved past Dean to stop in front of his office door. Turning back to regard Dean, he offered him a wide smile. “Next time we’re in the elevator together, feel free to say hello. Oh, and I don’t mind you checking me out. Look as much as you want. Because trust me, I like what I see when I look at you.” He offered Dean a wink before he stepped into the hallway and disappeared from Dean’s office, leaving Dean gaping open-mouthed after him.

Dean blinked owlishly and shook his head as he recovered from Sam’s blatant flirting with him. Well, he hoped Sam had been flirting with him. He forced himself to buckle down and get back to work. Knowing he needed to make up for lost time he opted for eating lunch at his desk. 

By the end of the day, Dean’s eyes felt sore and dry. He knuckled them, trying to clear away the fatigue. He still had to pack up and drive home. That gave him time to think about Sam Wesson as he packed up for the night. Looking at the clock, he felt defeated, realizing that the taller man was most likely long gone. As he waited for the elevator, he wondered how he could see Sam again. Sam did work in IT, maybe he could somehow have another computer issue? He’d just have to come up with something believable and hope Sam was assigned to help him. Dean hadn’t even realized he had gotten on the elevator, or pressed the number for the parking garage until the car stopped with a ding. His brows furrowed as he looked at the floor the elevator had stopped on and then sucked in a breath when the doors opened and Sam Wesson stepped inside.

Seeing Dean regard him with wide green eyes, he smiled and then hit the stop button, keeping the elevator car from moving before he turned back to Dean. “Hi,” he offered before he crowded Dean against the wall, bracketing him with his arms. “So, I’ve done nothing but think about you and your lips since leaving your office.” Sam leaned in closer, looking Dean in the eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now. If you don’t want that, you better tell me before this goes any further.”

Dean licked his lips in anticipation of the promised kiss. There was no way in hell that he was going to stop Sam from kissing him. He reached up with both hands and pulled Sam down for a chaste kiss. As their kiss deepened, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. They broke apart when their lungs screamed for air, both panting for oxygen, as Dean rested his forehead against Sam’s and smiled to himself. “Soft,” he said.

“Soft?” Sam questioned in confusion.

“Your hair. It’s soft. I was kind of wondering what it felt like earlier,” Dean admitted and then felt his cheeks heat as he blushed.

“So, you were thinking about me today?” Sam couldn’t hide the hope in his voice as he asked.

“No, yes, maybe,” Dean responded sheepishly. “What are you still doing here? I thought you’d be long gone.”

“I might have been waiting for you. I was hoping I could see you again,” Sam admitted as he looked at Dean through his bangs. 

“How did you even know I was still here? I mean, my floor’s above yours.”

Sam winced at Dean’s question. “IT, remember? I can see who’s still logged on. I know that sounds creepy. Honestly, I’m not stalking you, I just wanted to see you again. Maybe take you out for coffee?”

“Coffee?” Dean repeated.

“Yeah, coffee, unless you don’t drink coffee. We could get dinner. I don’t have a lot of nickels, but I do have enough to spring for a decent meal.”

Dean tossed his head back, laughed and then smiled shyly at Sam. “Well, first off, you need to start the elevator back up, or someone’s seriously going to think we’re up to more than just hammering out our first date . . .”

“So, you’re agreeing to go out on a date with me?” Sam asked, not able to hide the pleased surprise in his voice or on his face as he looked at Dean.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m willing to see if there’s something between us, but we gotta get out of this elevator. It’s so not a good first date location.” 

“Oh, oh, right!” Sam stepped away from Dean, turned and pressed the button, starting the elevator again. “So, what’s the second thing?”

“Right, the second thing is, I don’t need you to wine and dine me. We don’t have to go to some fancy restaurant. How about we get that coffee you mentioned and go from there?” Dean suggested as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to the parking garage.

Sam offered Dean a blinding smile as they stepped off the elevator. “Yeah, I’d like that. There’s a place a few streets over,  _ Perk Up _ , we can grab a coffee there, sometime.”

Seeing the uncertainty on Sam’s face, Dean grabbed Sam’s hand. “How about now? I’m free, if you are.” He watched as Sam’s hazel eyes lit up at his offer. 

“That would be awesome. I mean, if you’re sure you’re not busy.”

“Not busy. I can meet you there,” Dean offered. “But only if you give me a ‘see you in a few minutes’ kiss’.”

“I can get on board with that,” Sam responded as he leaned in and offered Dean another kiss, not breaking apart from each other until they were panting for air. 

“I’m so glad my computer froze up today,” Dean said with a chuckle as he dug out his keys from his jacket.

“Me, too, or we’d forever be stealing glances at each other in the elevator.” Sam dug his own keys out of his pocket, jingling them as he played with them nervously. “Okay, so I’ll meet you there?”

Dean nodded his head, “Yes, I promise, I’ll be there.” 

“Okay,” Sam repeated as he started to walk toward his truck. He could hear Dean’s laughter as he got in and started the engine. He watched as Dean got into his car before pulling out of his parking space and then the garage to drive the short distance to the coffee shop they would be meeting at.

With a wide smile on his face, Dean watched as Sam pulled out of the garage. Starting his car, he pulled out of his spot, happy to follow Sam, feeling his anticipation rising at that thought. His day hadn’t started out in the greatest of ways, but it had certainly turned around. 


End file.
